The purpose of this project is to define the regions of brain, the neuronal pathways, and the neurotransmitter systems which control endocrine, metabolic and autonomic responses to internal stimuli (e.g., blood glucose, 02-tension, hormonal state, body temperature, etc.) and to various types of stress (immobilization, foot-shock, hemorrhage, etc.) and the effects of drugs on these systems. This year the role of prostaglandins in control of autonomic function and the effects of glucose levels on dopaminergic neurones has been studied.